Journey of the Heart
by Oblivionkey99
Summary: Yes, another self insert but Martos is back and he is in the equation of Sora, Riku and Kairi, but what will happen between them, please DON'T MURDER ME! Sidenote: This takes place after Renewal of Hope, even if it is unfinished.
1. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER**: Oblivionkey99 does not own any Kingdom Hearts Characters, Places or Keyblades Except for his own Character and Keyblades

The Dream

It all started with a dream, a dream of falling, falling into water yet still breathing, we landed on something which lighted up and transformed into a platform bearing a woman with a yellow dress and pictures of seven men. We looked around and we could hear a voice pierce the darkness.

"So much to do, so little time, take your time, don't be afraid," It said, I looked at my friend, He wore a red shirt, Blue and white Jacket, with red shorts and yellow shoes, hanging on his neck was a crown-like chain, his spiky-haired face looking just as confused as mine. My straight blonde hair started to get into my eyes; I brushed it away as the voice spoke again.

"Now step forward, Can you do it?" it asked, I looked at him again, he nodded and we started to walk forward. As we entered the light, three pedestals loomed up, one contained a Shield, another contained a staff, and the last one contained a Sword. My friend looked at me and I signaled him to pick one. He chose the sword.

"You wish to have the power of the warrior?" It said, we both nodded and the sword vanished and we were told to select another weapon to give up, we looked at each other and I decided to pick the staff.  
"You wish to give up the power of the mystic?" It asked, we nodded, the staff disappeared, and it asked if we were sure, we nodded again, then the pedestals crumbled and the whole platform started to fade away. We felt like we were floating down and we saw another platform, this time a picture of a maiden in a silver dress greeted us as we went down on the platform. A sword suddenly appeared in my hand, I looked at my friend and I noticed he had one too. We instantly decided to swing them experimentally and accidentally struck each other's sword. All of a sudden, these little black creatures came up and began to attack us. We quickly split and began attacking the creatures, they were hard to hit at first then I realized that they could only be hit when they appeared out of the ground. We defeated a couple of them when they retreated; we looked at each other and started picking up the orbs that were left behind. They seemed to regenerate us. Another one appeared behind us and in front. We split and attacked again and quickly defeated the black shadow-like creatures, when suddenly the platform started to fall into darkness. We were literally pulled through the darkness. We came to on another platform that was all red and had heart-shaped designs on it. There was also a door but it didn't look like it would open, we examined it and proved it true. A treasure chest suddenly appeared, my friend went to get it. But nothing was in it. Then a box appeared so I decided to push it to the door then my friend got the idea to hit it but, fortunately I jumped off before it broke. The door's outside glowed a bit and then a barrel appeared and my friend sent it flying off the platform and the rest of the door glowed and we decided to walk through. We ended up at a treehouse-like meeting spot where we saw three kids: two boys and a girl. We went up to the girl first.

"What do you consider to be most important?" She asked, we looked at each other and my friend said

"Our prized possessions!" He said, the girl then asked.

"Is prized possessions really that important?" we then went to the big guy in with the ball he was tossing.

"What do you want out of life?" he said. We looked at each other again.

"To be strong!" I said, he looked at us

"Is being strong really that important?" he asked as we went to the kid with a red stick.

"What is it that you fear?" He asked,

"Being indecisive!" I immediately said, he looked sad as he spoke

"Is being indecisive really that bad?" He asked, then that voice spoke again,

"You like to collect neat things, you want to be strong, and you are afraid of being indecisive. Your journey will begin in the darkness of night, but there is a light waiting it end, do you still wish to go?" We nodded and once again the voice spoke.

"The door is about to open, now journey forth to the door." A bright light suddenly illuminated and we found ourselves on another platform, this time with a girl in a red dress, and a rose, there was this light shining down on her face so we walked toward it but then we were attacked by those shadows again, we quickly defeated them and all of a sudden a green circle appeared on the floor. I stepped in it and was instantly healed of all injuries. Then a light from the green circle moved and formed stairs that went up to the next platform. We quickly ran up the stairs to find ourselves on a platform with a another girl with a yellow dress, and there was another light but this time when we walked up to it the voice spoke again

"The more you walk into the light the larger the darkness, but don't be afraid," It said, I suddenly looked behind me and saw my friend's shadow was rising from the ground and getting bigger, I tapped his shoulder, he turned and his face was shocked to find a giant shadow creature from his shadow. He rose and began to attack us so my friend went and started to attack his arms while I waited until he slammed his fist down. Then the shadows started appearing and I quickly took them out until he started shooting energy balls at me. I decided to try deflecting them, I successfully deflected the first three balls at his head, and when he unleashed the other three, I deflected two but the third one hit me, and I was knocked to the platform, but my friend kept attacking his arms and eventually defeated him. He started to slam the ground we managed to dodge but all of a sudden our swords disappeared and we fell into darkness as we hear the voice.

"Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all, remember, you are the one who will open the door to light," It said before we passed out.


	2. Destiny Island part 1

Destiny Islands part 1

We woke up at a beach. The sun was shining, and the waves were crashing onto the shore, I could hear my friend yawning, as he lay back on the beach only to find a girl's head starring back at him.

"WHOA!" he squealed as he started up, turned and looked at the girl. She laughed.

"Give me a break, Kairi!" He said. She straightened up.

"Sora, you lazy bum, I knew I would find you snoozing out here," Kairi observed.

"But this huge black thing swallowed us up. We couldn't breathe, we couldn't… OWW!" Sora squealed again as Kairi whacks him on the head.

"Stop dreaming," Kairi commanded and turned to me,

"Martos, what is he talking about?" She asked me

"It's true, it wasn't a dream, or was it? I don't know!" I told her. Then another voice joined us.

"Hey," It said. It was a boy who had blue-spiky hair and Yellow shirt, blue pants and blue shoes. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said as he threw the log he was carrying, at Sora. Sora scrambled as the log flew to him and hit him. He turned to Kairi.

"And you are just as lazy as he is," the boy said. Kairi laughed.

"So you've noticed, ok then, we will finish it together, I'll race you," She challenged.

"What?" Sora asked

"Are you kidding?" The boy asked

"I think so…" I added

"Ready, GO!" Kairi shouted. We sat there for a moment and the shot up and ran to the other side of the shack nearby. After the race, (in which the boy won, followed by me, then Sora and finally Kairi.) the boy went to the mini-island and sat on the tree chair that happened to be naturally made, (by me because I am an elf). Kairi went to the door to the other side of the island and Sora and I decided to go look for the supplies.

"Sora, we need 2 logs, a cloth, and some rope." I told him

"I think we can handle it." Sora said and ran to the mini-island. I quickly ran up to it as he swam up to the ladder and climbed it, while I jumped on top of the island and waited for him. Sora finally arrived and talked to the boy.

"So, you up for a round, Sora?" He asked, Sora pulled out his Wooden Sword.

"You're on, Riku!" Sora said as Riku jumped down and pulled out his wooden sword.

"Ready or not!" Riku said as jumped as the two boys clashed and slashed at each other while I sat there watching. After ten minutes, Sora struck the final blow as Riku knelt in pain. Sora then jumped up.

"All right! Now the score is 1 to 0!" He said, Riku then gave him a potion. Sora then wanted to grab the other items, and we started off again. We came across a Log there. We eventually found Wakka (boy with the headband and ball) on the beach.

"Hey, what's happening man?" Wakka greeted us

"Nothing much," Sora said,

"Wanna duel?" Wakka asked

"Sure, bring it!" Sora shouted as he drew the wooden sword.

"Show me your stuff!" Wakka said and started throwing balls. Sora tried to attack but he got hit with a ball.

"I'm good!" Wakka shouted with glee, before Sora attacked him with a combo.

**_Geez! Sora needs to be taught some skills!_**

Sora continued by dodging his ball throws and attacking Wakka, bringing him down, finally.

"You've been training a lot man!" Wakka said. We then went to the bridge when we saw Selphie, Sora went up to her.

"Ah, the breeze feels great," Selphie said.

"Wanna duel?" Sora asked her

"Ok don't hold back!" Selphie said as she pulled out her jump rope. Sora quickly rushed at her and started attacking her, in 2 minutes she was down.

"I can't believe I lost!" She cried out. We continued up the tree house and found a Cloth. Sora saw Tidus, on the deck and went to see him,

"Sora, do you want to hang out for a bit?" Tidus asked,

**_I feel so left out!_**

"Sure," Sora said and pulled out his sword again, Tidus got in his ready position.

"You're going down!" He shouted as the fight was on! Many cut and bruises ensued within the next 5 minutes. Finally Sora, despite the pain managed to deliver the blow that brought Tidus to his knees.

"Man I am really off today!" he said and he got the rope. This time I had enough,

"Tidus, I want to duel too!" I told him, and I also surprised him.

"You three against me!" I said. Tidus smiled.

"Ok then you're on!" Tidus said and gathered the others.

"You're going down!" Tidus said as I pulled out my wooden katana. And waited. Tidus and Selphie rushed at me while Wakka threw a ball. Just as all three were about to hit. I jumped and the ball hit both Selphie and Tidus in the head. I came down as Wakka threw another ball at me. I deflected the ball back at him which stunned him for a moment. I then noticed Tidus charging at me, I quickly flipped backwards and pushed him in the water, which knocked him out! Then Selphie, Swung her rope, I intentionally twisted it around my katana and then smacked another ball thrown by Wakka into Selphie, ending her. Then I used the rope and quickly kept smacking Wakka across the face then I took his own ball and smashed it on his face, bringing him down

"Man, you are unreal!" Tidus said, and I got a potion for my efforts.

"Martos, don't you think we should give this stuff to Kairi?" Sora said.

"Right!" I said and we went to the other side of the island and gave our things to Kairi. We gained a Hi-Potion for it.

"You want to call it a day, Sora, Martos?" Kairi asked

"Yes!" We both said in unison, we looked at each other and laughed,

That afternoon…

"I wonder why we are here, on this island, if there are any other worlds, why did we have to end up on this one." Riku asked. Riku, Kairi, Sora and I were sitting (Laying) on the tree on the mini-island. "I mean, we could have easily ended up on another world, right?" Riku asked

"I don't know," Sora said

"Exactly! Do you understand that if we don't leave we will never know what is out there?" Riku explained

"Wow Riku, you sure have been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Kairi asked him

"Thanks to you, if you never came here, I would have never thought of any of this. Kairi thanks." Riku said, she laughed

"You're welcome," Kairi said, we sat there for a little while longer when Kairi said she was tired so we all decided to go home.

"Hey Sora!" Riku Shouted as he threw a star shaped object at him, he barely caught it.

"You said you wanted one," Riku said

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"Legend has it that if two people share the paopu, their lives will be intertwined forever," Riku explained, he then laughed.

"I know you want to try it," Riku said,

"Hey," Sora yelled out and started to chase him. Riku laughed again and this time I joined in. We ran to the boats and climbed on and went home.


	3. Destiny Island Part 2

Destiny Islands part 2

Next day, Sora and I went to the other side to see Riku about renaming the raft.

"We need to come up with a name for the raft, how about Highwind?" Riku proposed.

"Well, how about Excalibur?" Sora said

"Or Lionheart?" I added.

"How about…" Riku started

"The usual," Sora finished

"You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Kairi explained

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora started

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku finished, Sora looked shocked

"Huh?" Sora said

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi," Riku said

"Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora stuttered. Kairi raised her hand.

"Ok, on my count!" She said about to start the race.

"3!" Kairi said, Sora is still shocked; Riku is getting prepped while I was tying my shoes.

"2!" Kairi said, Sora is pulled out of shock by a tap by me.

"1!" Kairi said, as Riku gets ready to sprint, and Sora and I get into position.

"GO!" Kairi shouted, and the race was on, Sora was quickly pushed down by Riku and I dodged a push from him and went up the ladder, and down the long swing-thing. (I don't know what it is called.) I then jumped onto the platform slightly below, I saw Riku down below, I knew I had to act quickly so I jumped off the platform into the trees, and jumped across them to the star-shaped tree on the other side. I managed to touch the tree before he did and jumped to the trees behind me. I hopped to the shore side and saw that Riku was jumping up behind me so I ran toward the finish line; I would have made it if Riku had not made a last push attempt, and succeeded. I fell off the bridge like things and Riku won. Sora was bringing up the rear when he spotted me and helped me up. And we finished the race together.

"Man, now the score is 1 to 1!" Sora complained, as Riku looked at him.

"Hey, man it was only a name!" Riku said as Sora scowled. I then walked up to him

"Sora, Kairi wanted to talk to you!" I told him.

"Ok!" Sora said as we headed for Kairi's location on the raft.

"Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" Kairi said and gave him a Water Bottle to fill.

"Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." Kairi said and we started out to gather the stuff.

"Sora, you only need to fill up the drinking water and get a mushroom. I got started early and collected everything else." I told him, showing him a Seagull Egg, Two Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, and Three Fish.

"Well, there is water right over there!" Sora said, dashing to the Fountain where clean water was indeed gushing out. He filled the bottle and we went to search for the other mushroom. We searched the whole island and couldn't find it. Then I remembered

Trigger Flashback

"Me and Tidus, We were going to do a little exploring today, you know, at the secret place at the base of that tree." Wakka said

End Flashback (A/N: Although I didn't say it, I was on the island about an hour before Sora so I fought with the others awhile)

"Wait a minute, Sora! The secret place!" I said and we dashed to the secret place, we went under the branches and walked down the tunnel and there was our missing mushroom. When Sora picked it up, he stared at the wall which had his and Kairi's carved faces in it. All of a sudden, a man appeared behind us. Sora snapped out of his flashback.

"Wha… Who's there?" Sora asked

"I've come to see the door to this world." The hooded man said

"Huh?" Sora asked confused

"What?" I asked at the same time.

"This world has been connected." The man said

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The man continued

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked shocked

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man said

"That means you are from another world!" I said

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man taunted

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora promised

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said. We look at the door, but when we turned back the man was gone.

"Oh well, let's take these to Kairi!" I told Sora.

"Ok!" He agreed. Upon seeing, Kairi, we saw that she was making something.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Kairi said when we asked. Sora and I hand over the Mushrooms, water and other stuff.

"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi said and gave us a Hi-Potion

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" Kairi asked Sora and I.

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora said

"Seriously!" I added

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" Kairi said and took him to the other side of the island, for one last sunset together. I, in the other hand was left with nothing so I meditated, and accidentally fell asleep into a dream.

"What?" I asked myself, hearing my echo. All I saw was darkness, yet from that darkness a blade arose, hilt-first I went up to grab it but the darkness suddenly swarmed all around me and I had to jump to grab it and when I did, I jumped forward and pulled it out at the same time and then I woke up. I quickly looked at my hand, there was a solitary black mark there for some reason I don't know. But it was getting nighttime so I went home.

That night…

At Sora's place we were laying in our beds, Sora was looking at the ship he built, probably thinking about Kairi. After a while Sora looks outside.

"A storm? Oh, no, the raft!" Sora shouts, we both jump out of bed and out the window and started rowing to the island. While rowing there we see a Giant black sphere.

"What's that?" Sora asked, and jumps onto the landing dock.

"Riku's boat and Kairi's too are here" I observe. All of a sudden black creatures started to appear, we tried to fight them but with our weapons we couldn't even touch them.

"We have to find Riku!" I told Sora

"Right! And Kairi too!" Sora said. And we ran to the mini-island were Riku was standing.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora asked

"The door has opened…" Riku said

"What?" I asked him

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world, Martos!" Riku finished

"What are you talking about? We have to find Kairi!" Sora said

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku explained, as the darkness started to overtake him

"Riku!" I shouted, and the darkness started to overtake us too! But Sora and I fought it off. Sora got out first and came out with a Key-like weapon, The Kingdom Key. I came out soon after with a different looking Key-like weapon, The Roxsheara. It looked more like a Demon's wing with fangs that looked like a key. Suddenly the mysterious voice came back.

"Keyblade…….Keyblade…" it said. We swung them experimentally and struck one of the shadow creatures who happened to pop up.

"They work on them!" I said, happy that something works. We continued to fight the creatures until we saw a door at the secret place. We went through it and inside found Kairi in bad shape.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted

"Sora…." Kairi said as the door opened and a powerful gust of dark wind blew her toward us. I tried to grab her hand and Sora was ready to catch her. I managed to touch her hand before she disappeared into Sora. The wind pushed us out of the secret place and out onto what was left of the island. We got up and saw that everything was disappearing. We turned and saw our giant "friend" from before. This time Sora decided to follow my lead even though he wanted to kill him for destroying our homes. First, the big creature slammed his fist down creating more of those shadows for us to fight. Then, he tried to shoot dark energy which we reflected back easily. Then, he slammed his fist through the ground creating a shockwave then pulling up a dark sphere. We were attacking the whole time, mind you. He sent the sphere into the air and it started raining dark balls on us. We had to either dodge or strike. We struck and we struck 'Gold'. In other words, that strike took him out. After the fight there was like a vacuum which sucked us into the Giant Sphere and into a possible oblivion.


	4. Traverse Town

Traverse Town

In a peaceful sleep after a rough night, that is what I like to think. But when I woke up I was not in bed I was actually laying on top of a box, a very hard box.

"OWW! This hurts!" I shouted accidentally falling off and hitting the ground, HARD!

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain. I then stopped because I saw a dog walk over to Sora, who by chance is still sleeping. The dog licks Sora

"Uhh…." Sora said, groggily waking up.

"What a dream!" Sora said as he was about to fall back asleep. The dog jumps on him.

"Wha… it wasn't a dream!" Sora said startled. He gets up.

"Martos, where are we?" Sora asked, and then he turned to the dog.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked, the dog pricks his ears up and runs off.

"Hey!" Sora shouts running after it. I, of course run after him and we find ourselves in the center of a town-like place.

"Are we like in another world?" I asked Sora, who just shrugged. We strolled on and went into the Accessory Shop, there we saw a guy with a Cigarette in his mouth, unlit. He saw us instantly.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked

"Where are we?" I asked him

"What? You are in Traverse Town," He said

**_Traverse Town? What happened?_**

"My name is Cid!" He introduced

"I'm Martos!" I told him

"Sora!"

"We are looking for our friends!" I said

"Well, I haven't seen anyone, but why don't you take a stroll around town, but I'm warning you, there have been some weird things going on, people missing and black creatures taking their place." Cid said.

"Black Creatures?" I asked

"Ok, thanks for the warning!" Sora said and we left.

We strolled around until we entered second district, all of a sudden a guy ran and fell and his heart suddenly shot up in the sky and became a black creature, then a swarm of them suddenly rose up.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora said drawing his keyblade, as I drew mine. We immediately attacked and quickly defeated them. They dropped regenerative orbs and Munny to buy stuff. We continued on and went inside a gizmo shop. There were more of those creatures there. We continued to kick more black creature butt. We left the gizmo shop and headed back around to First District. Seeing that we wouldn't find our friends anywhere we decided to check back with Cid.

"Well, did you guys find them?" He asked

"Nope, still looking." I said to him

"Well, you will find them I'm sure," Cid consoled, and we left and outside we heard a voice.

"They will come at you, and will keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblades," the voice came from a man in a black jacket, black pants, white shirt and a lion necklace around his neck.

"Who are you?" Sora asked,

"It doesn't matter; now let me see those Keyblades." The man said

"What? There is no way you are getting these!" Sora said

"That's right!" I said, pulling out my Keyblade. He pulled out a gunblade.

"Fine, have it your way." He said and shot a Fireball at us. We quickly dodged out of the way. Sora managed to get on the lower entrance area while I was still stuck at the upper level with the gunblade pointed at me. So I quickly decided to make a long jump on top of the hat thing nearby and jumped down from there. The guy had to jump down to reach us. I quickly gave Sora the signal to attack and hit him on his way down. We then tried a hit and run maneuver when one of us would attack, he would get distracted, then the other comes up from behind. It worked for a minute until he jumped up and out of the way, he landed on top of the hat thing I just jumped off of. Sora ran up the stairs to attack him from behind and I decided on a jump attack. Sora managed to reach him before I jumped and Sora swung the Keyblade and the guy jumped directly into me so I deflected his Gunblade and injured him. He carefully lowered his Gunblade in defeat. But Sora started to feel woozy.

"Now… you're gonna… gonna" Sora said before he collapsed.

"Aww… you're slipping Leon!" A girl's voice said as I tried to pick Sora up. She was dressed in a green outfit that made her look like a ninja, even more was the giant shrunken on her back.

"I went easy on him, things are worse than we thought, a lot worse," Leon said, I turned to him.

"Please, you need to help me bring him somewhere," I said begging him to help. He quickly came over and helped him up; Sora was still clutching his keyblade. All of a sudden, more of those black creatures show up.

"Heartless!" The girl said, drawing her shrunken and striking the creatures known as heartless, I quickly drew my keyblade and saw with horror that they were going after Sora. I quickly ran to cover Leon and he turned and threw Sora's Keyblade at me, I caught it easily. The Heartless turned away from Sora and went after me. (Now I am not very good at dual-Sword wielding). But then something flashed and my memories came to me as I remembered my time in another world where I used two swords and remembered all of my dual wielding techniques. Back to the fight! Heartless surrounded me, and I had almost no time to think for they began to attack, I wasted no time, first I called upon the power of fire.

"FIRE FANG!" I said decimating a few heartless' in one blow. Then what happened was nothing but a blur of the keyblades and Heartless disappearing. Or that's what I've been told by the ninja girl after I woke up in the hotel which brings us to where we are now; we were in a red room. Leon was leaning on the door. The girl, whose name was Yuffie, was on the bed trying to wake Sora up.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Yuffie said, and it appeared to have worked, until...

"Uh, where am I?" Sora asked

"Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade, but what they really wanted was your Heart, because you wield the Keyblade," Yuffie told him

"I'm so glad you're ok, Kairi," Sora said. I startled. Yuffie was startled too.

"Kairi, what are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She introduced herself

"Huh?" Sora said confused

"I think you might have overdone it Squall!" Yuffie said

"That's Leon!" Squall/Leon said, getting off the door. Sora looked for his Keyblade which was leaning on the drawer.

"The Keyblade!" Sora exclaimed,

"We had to get it away to shake off those creatures, turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained, Leon stepped forward

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones." Leon said, and picks up Sora's Keyblade but it disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," Leon continued

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora asked

"Well, there are many other worlds besides your island and this town!" Yuffie started.

"But everything changed when the heartless appeared!" Leon said

"Heartless?" Sora asked

"The creatures that attacked you remember!" Yuffie said

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said

"Hey, have you heard of anyone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked

"Ansem?" I asked

"He was studying the heartless, it is said that he had reports about these heartless" Yuffie said.

"Well, can we see them?" I asked her

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Yuffie said, shaking her head.

"Where?" Sora asked,

"To many worlds." Yuffie said.

"The thing is, we need a key, to succeed!" Leon said

"The Keyblade?" I asked

"So… this is the Key?" Sora asked

"Exactly!" Yuffie said

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said

"Well I didn't ask for this?" Sora said

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said to Sora

"So tough luck!" Leon said leaning back on the door.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room... Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora said shocked at the newest of revelations.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said. Sora walks to the door.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said

"Prepare ourselves, for what?" I asked

"To fight for your life! Are you ready?" Leon said, I nodded

"I'm ready!" Sora said.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon told Yuffie.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted. All of a sudden, a heartless solder appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted, drawing his Gunblade. Yuffie rushes through the door. I heard a girl's voice call

"Yuffie!" I assumed this voice to be Aerith.

"Sora, Martos, let's go." Leon said, the heartless jumped out the window, Leon and I jumped out to follow it, Sora went down the other door and outside "the safe way".

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon said and ran off leaving us to fight off the heartless nearby, they were relatively easy. We continued to fight as we made our way to Third District. There we run to the lowest level and we heard a voice, actually it was two voices, more like two shouts, we looked up and saw two weird beings about to fall on top of us. I quickly got out of the way but Sora was not fast enough and both of them landed right on top of him.

"The key!" They both said. Then the ground suddenly shook. Some walls went up and more heartless soldiers appeared and began to attack us. Apparently these two new people, a duck and a dog knew how to fight too. The dog carried a shield to bash enemies with, and the duck carried a staff and he could use magic, only fire for now. We quickly defeated the heartless with their help. After that there was another rumble for a gigantic heartless came down and began to attack us. I quickly dove for the legs; Sora took the hands and body, the duck aimed for the legs, the dog stayed on the ground and attacked the legs with me. Soon after, both legs were down and Sora managed to destroy a hand, I decided to assist Sora with the other hand. Within twenty seconds, the other hand was destroyed and we could focus on the body. Within another forty-five seconds, thanks to our combined teamwork the body was destroyed and a giant heart was released, and we received a Brave Warrior amulet for our labor.

"So you were looking for us?" Sora asked, they both nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The dog said.

"Sounds cool!" I exclaimed

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora said sadly

"Of course" the duck said

"Are you sure?" The Dog asked the duck

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." The duck said

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon ordered

"Yeah, I guess," Sora said

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" The duck said

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" The dog said, the duck pushed his face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." The duck said

"Happy?" Sora asked, and then he tried his biggest smile. I was trying so hard not to laugh. But his face was so amusing I had to laugh. The dog and the duck thought it was funny too.

"Ok, I'll go with you guys," Sora said

"Donald Duck!" the duck introduced himself

"Name's Goofy," the dog introduced

"I'm Sora!" Sora greeted

"Call me Martos!" I said.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said as four hands meeted in the middle. Leon went to find Aerith and told us to meet at the entrance.

Later, at the entrance…

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon warned

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie said

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as we got one hundred munny.

"Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." Aerith continued as she handed us an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said

"Hope you find your friends," Aerith said

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon advised and his group left, which left Me, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said

"The what?" Sora asked, surprised.

"That's our ship!" Donald said

"Wait until you see it!" Goofy said

"Hold on, Sora, Martos, This is for you!" Donald said as he gave us magic.

**Obtained the power of Fire.**

"Now you can use Magic, too. Goofy, give them the other thing." Donald told Goofy.

"What?" Goofy asked confused

"You know!" Donald prodded

"Oh, yeah!" Goofy said as we gained an ability.

**Sora learned Dodge Roll, Martos learned Wall Run.**

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Goofy explained.

"Ok, is that it? Let's get going." Sora said impatiently.

"Not until we are ready." Donald said

"Well, we did get munny from that group so why don't we buy some items," I proposed

"Good idea!" Donald said and we went to the Item shop and bought some potions and ethers from what little munny we had. Then we left on the gummi ship.


	5. Wonderland

Wonderland

We landed in a very strange place, we were just floating downward and Goofy fell asleep. We landed and Goofy smashed into the floor and we heard a voice.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The white rabbit that ran by said. We decided to follow the White Rabbit and he ran into a room where we see a very small door that the rabbit just ran through.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked

"No, you are just too big," A voice that was coming from the door said

"Whoa, it talked!" Donald said, Shocked.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob said

"Good morning!" Goofy said

"Good Night! I need more sleep!" The doorknob said

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked

"Why don't you try the bottle? Over there?" It said. All of a sudden two bottles appeared, first, I pushed the bed out of the way, then, we drank out of a bottle and we grew smaller. It was a weird feeling, believe me. We walked through the hole in the wall after fighting some heartless. The white Rabbit was at the podium blowing his trumpet

"Court is now in session!" he said, there was a girl in a blue dress, standing in the box-like thing in front of the Judges podium.

"I'm on trial! But why?" She asked. The white rabbit spoke up again.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"That is so unfair!" The girl cried out.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" The girl explained

"Silence! You dare defy me?" The Queen shouted

"Hey, guys maybe we should help her out?" Sora asked

"Yeah, but…" Donald started

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked

"Meddling" Donald corrected

"Right, meddling" Goofy said.

"So, that's against the rules, right?" I asked, they nodded

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... Off with her head!" The Queen shouted

"Oh no! No, Please!" The girl said

"Stop! Right here, right now!" I said running toward the Queen and the girl.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The queen shouted enraged.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" I told her.

"Uh-Huh! It's the Heartle-"Goofy started to say when I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora finished.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" The queen asked. We couldn't answer so the cards locked her in a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The Queen ordered. We then left to go to Lotus Forest. All of a sudden, we see a pink stripped cat.

"Who are you?" Donald asked

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the cat said,

_**So, her name is Alice!**_

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora ordered

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The cat said

"Wait!" Sora yelled out as the cat disappeared.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." The voice of the cat said.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat's voice said mysteriously and vanished. We started to find evidence; it took us about five minutes to find the first three pieces of evidence. After another fifteen minutes of fighting and searching we finally found the fourth piece of evidence and we were ready to see the queen again. The Cheshire cat appeared again.

"Look what you found," The cat said.

"Now we can save Alice!" I said

"Not so fast! She may be innocent but what about you?" The cat asked

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"I won't tell but I will give you something!" The cat said

**Obtained the power of Blizzard**

We head back to the castle, and talk to the red card.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The card asked

"Yes!" Sora acknowledged.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." The card said. We step up on the podium and present our evidence.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" the queen ordered. The cards revealed her evidence.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The queen said

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora complained

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!" She ordered. Sora chose a box. It revealed a Heartless.

"What in the world is that?" The queen said

"There's your proof! Alice is innocent!" Sora said

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" The queen said

"That's crazy!" Donald said

"Seize them at once!" The queen ordered, the cards attack us as we draw out our Keyblades. I barely notice that the cage that has Alice in it rose into the sky. We attacked the Tower thing that rose up from the podium and demolished it. When the cage lowered down again, Alice was not in it.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said

"You fools! Find the one behind this! I don't care how just do it!" The queen ordered. While we snuck away to Lotus Forest where we saw the Cheshire cat again.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked

"Alice, No, Shadows, Yes!" The cat said

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" The cat said we proceeded to the Bizarre Room, the Cheshire cat appeared again.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The cat said, we lit the first light and the Cheshire cat appeared again

"It's too dim, Make it brighter!" The cat said

"What next?" I asked

"One more lamp you need to light!" The cat said, we lit the second lamp and the cat appeared again.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The cat said, we head to the normally Bizarre Room and we see the cat on the table,

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The cat said, we jumped up to him

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat said as another giant heartless appeared, The Trickmaster. Sora, Donald and I immediately used fire spells and attacked his head. We knocked him down a few times and finally after eleven minutes of fighting we defeated the Trickmaster. It fell to the ground and a giant heart appeared out of it. We received an Ifrit's Horn accessory for our labors. All of a sudden, the Doorknob spoke up,

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He said and with a small flash, a keyhole appeared in its mouth and the keyblades activated on their own, a beam of light shot out of them and did something to the keyhole.

"What was that?" Donald asked

"You hear that?" Sora asked

"Sounded like something closed," I said, as a gummi piece falls to the ground

"This gummi ain't like the others," Goofy said

"Ok, I'll hold onto it," Donald said, the Cheshire cat appeared again

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The cat said and disappeared

"No…" I said

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said

"We need to get to a 'save point' in order to get back to the ship." Goofy said, and we left.


End file.
